One night with the BluePrint
by CarbonRKO
Summary: A One Shot featuring Matt Morgan.


He fell back on the bed; it had been a long day. He hated having to keep up appearances for the fans and reporters. He was not supposed to have a relationship, let alone with his worst enemy. On-screen they hated each other, and off-screen they supposedly did too. Though, for over a year they had had a secret relationship, one only two people other than their family knew about. He pulled the sheet up over himself, and then crossing his arms behind his head he closed his eyes. He'd get up and get his shower later, maybe once she got there. For now he was just gonna lay there naked…not sleep…just…wait. He was asleep as soon as the thought finished.

It was hours after the show ended before her and Jay could make the switch. She and Jay had been switching rooms for six months, it was one of the few ways him and her could see each other while on the road. Looking both ways down the hall she sneakingly entered the room. There he was arms behind his head, eyes closed, asleep. She pulled her shirt over her head, undid her jeans, and slipped her shoes off, then slowly climbed up in bed with him. He never budged as she climbed up over him. She bit her lip starring down at him, the man that was forbidden, her worst enemy, and God, did she love him.

Gently she leaned down and kissed him, a sure thing to wake him up, and it did, she realized when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She smiled against his lips as she opened her mouth. He gently began to make love to her mouth, as he pulled her hard against him.

She moaned while pulling away from his lips at how hard he already was. He was the "Blueprint of a man" alright. If men came bigger than him then they had to be part mammoth, because Matt Morgan was hung like a horse. Matt had been her first and only, so what she knew, she had learned on him. "Do you ever go soft?" she asked him.

"Not when it comes to you. I was having a pretty damn good dream about you too." He replied.

"Really? Tell me." She replied intrigued.

He laughed slightly then looked to the side. "Naw, you don't want to know." He replied.

"Yeah I do, toll me." She implored.

"Nope." He continued.

Leaning down she whispered in his ear. "Please Matt?"

"Billie…" he growled in response. Telling her about his wet dreams was never easy. Let alone comfortable. "No."

"Maybe I can convince you." She said leaning up and smiling mischievously, before beginning to kiss down his chest.

His breath caught in his throat, and his mind one tracked to where he knew she was headed. Either she was just having fun with him, or she meant business. "Shit." He growled as she found her mark, and he slipped into her mouth. "You really know how to get what you want…don't you?" he grunted slipping his hand into her hair.

"Yup." She replied as best she could.

He was failing fast, but he didn't want it to be over yet. "Baby… come up." He grunted attempting to pull her up. There was no way he was going to come before he was inside her. Nights when she went down on him, he never lasted long once he was inside her; luckily he knew how to drive her over the edge just as quick. Reaching down he grabbed the back of her legs and pulled up.

She had no choice but to come up. As soon as her face was parallel he attacked her lips and flipped her over onto her back.

"That wasn't fair." He growled against her ear.

"Had to do what I had to do." She replied with a devilish grin.

He laughed deeply as he began a slow agonizing decent with his hand down her body. "So do I." he growled as he slid his hand inside her underwear.

God, this mans fingers were huge, she thought as he slipped one inside her, much like everything else about him. He could drive her completely crazy with just the slightest movement and the movement he was currently doing, was driving her there quick. "Matt…" she mumbled through gritted teeth.

He smiled, even though the look she had on her face was driving him to say to hell with teasing her. "God, you're wet!" he declared as she lifted her hips to meet his hand.

"I…have to be… to take you!" she declared back, in a broken voice while clinging to the sheets.

Smiling again he yanked her panties down and rolled over so he was on bottom. He could tell it surprised her, which just made it better. "Does that mean you're ready for me?" he asked removing her bra.

"I was ready for you when I got here." She replied lifting herself up and beginning to lower herself onto him, inch by mind blowing inch.

He let her set the pace; after all she was on top tonight. Even if she hadn't been, too fast would be too much for her body, and he wouldn't hurt her for the world. But, did her pace have to be so damn slow? Then again the look of pure pleasure on her face while she rode him made him keep still and let her keep to her painfully slow pace.

If anything her slow pace was actually driving her crazy. The only reason she was continuing so slowly was because she knew it drove him mad. All he had to do was ask her to go faster, although it was highly unlikely he would.

"Baby… you're killing me here." Matt grunted.

A mischievous smile crossed her face. "How so?" she panted lifting herself off of him and slowly impaling herself again.

He grasped her hips, pinning her to him, not allowing her any movement. "Dammit baby, I can't take slow tonight." He told her.

"Well… you're going to have to do something about it then." The statement had barely left her lips when he flipped her over onto her back. He pinned one leg to the bed, wrapped the other around his waist, and thrust as deep as he could, into her. She cried out loud at the change in position, the change in pace, and the change in depth.

That's more like it he thought as he thrust into her. This was more his speed. How on earth she could still be as tight as she was, was beyond him, it was like she was molded to fit him. Her skin was growing cold, her body tightening around him; she was close to her release. That thought alone drove him to go harder and faster. Her moans were all he could hear, but what he feared, was that the neighbors could hear as well.

"Matt!" she whimpered softly. That was his cue. Reaching up he gently covered her mouth with his hand, and as hard as he could (without surely breaking bones) thrust into her.

She screamed against his hand as she came. The mere feeling of her convulsions around him sent him over the edge, and he released inside her with a deep animalistic growl. He didn't budge as he milked his seed into her, and he let her continue to ride out her own orgasm.

Once they both had begun their decent back to earth, he collapsed beside her, pulling her back to his front. "I'm addicted to you." He whispered against her ear.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"It's all the things you do, when you're going down on me in between the sheets. All the sounds you make with every breath you take it's unlike anything, when you're loving me." He replied. She yelped moments latter, as he gently eased into her from behind.


End file.
